Easter Deserts
Easter Deserts '''is the 2nd area in Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt that the protagonist my search for the eggs. The pipe that leads to this level is on the point of the star to the right of the moving platform that leads to Cosmos Fields. To reach this one (and the rest of them), Thwomp must perform a running jump dive, until he gathers enough eggs to unlock the connector bridges. The Easter Desert is a small sandy pit. There are about five tall stone towers, which the Thwomp can climb, as well as many small pyramids scattered around the area. There are three main layers to the stage. When Thwomp enters the stage, he is on the top rim of the deserts. Following this will leads to the base of one of the tower. Descending down the sandy slope, it will be in the main area. Here Thwomp can climb the remaining towers and explore the sandy desert. One portion of this part has thick sand with some metal boxes in it. Destroying these (or just climbing down the stairs) will lead to the lowest level. There is also an alternate pit to the side which leads to a small tunnel next to a tower with a spiral ramp. Levels '''Star 1: Sandy Easter Egg There is nothing sandy about this Easter Egg since it is located on side of one of the high towers. You can actually see this egg from the starting location. It is located in the closest tower in a red notch. Jump down from the starting area and find the spiraling path up the tower. Thwomp must avoid the Flying Chomps (which are easy to kill with a ground pound) which are in its way. At the top you will find a lone metal box. From the roof, look around the edge for the opening and jump down into it. Star 2: Nothing can stop Thwomp Thwomp must descend into a sandy pit. Head down into the basic and look for a pit of tanner sand to the left. This sand is not quicksand, but will hinder Thwomp's jumping ability. Either destroy the metal blocks or head down the stone staircase in this pit to reach the bottom level of the desert. Now follow the path of stones (or just walk across the sand) to the end at the other end. Star 3: Thwomp Climbs a Building Thwomp must climb a building. The tower is the one to the upper level, but even though you can easily reach the base from the starting level, this is not how to reach the top. Head towards the purple temple building near the center of the stage. Behind it is a moving platform that leads to the roof of this building. Up here there is a "!" Switch as well as some moving platforms that lead to the upper level of the building with the egg. Hitting the switch will spawn a couple of blocks in between the platforms as well as one at the end so the Thwomp can reach the building. Be careful when you reach the tower, as there is a Flying Chomp, and if you Ground Pound or Kick while facing the wall, Thwomp will fall off it. After this there is one steep slope preventing the Thwomp from reaching the egg. Star 4: Secret Places In order for this egg to appear, Thwomp must discover 5 secrets, hidden in small notches. The locations are as follows: # In the temple path located in the lowest part of the sandy ditch. Jump down the pit behind the spiral slope tower. (NOT where Star 2 is located). # In the doorway of the purple temple. # In a notch against the wall directly bellow where Thwomp starts (there are a couple of these). # In a hidden room on the side of the closest spiral tower. This is the tower where star 1 was. There is another ledge directly bellow the ramp that leads to the top. # On the side of the base of the purple temple pyramid. Star 5: Sandy Coins Thwomp must collect the 8 coins scattered around the desert ruins. The locations are as follows: # Before heading down the slope, follow the high path to the tower to its left. Push the metal crate against the back sand wall, and jump into the hidden room on the back of the tower. # From coin 1 you can jump onto a white arch in the thick sand # In a metal box on top of the spiraling tower (Where star 1 was located) # Behind this tower is a deepest part of the level. Down there is a small hole with a Big Steele in it and a Red Coin. # On the first ledge that leads out of this pit (Back-flip from the raised sand onto the lowest platform with the coin) # At the top of the pit is a Metal Box in front of a moving platform with a coin in it. # On top of red ruins along the thick sand river. # In a breakable metal box behind the purple temple. When Thwomp collects all 8, the star appears on the bottom of the pit where Coins 4 and 5 were. Star 6: Hiding Ledge Thwomp must find an egg hidden under a small ledge. Head to the Tower in the opposite corner as the Thwomp. It is past the purple temple and has some white ruins in front of it. Climb to the top, passing the Blue Coin Switch and look along the side of the building for the egg. Jump off the edge and use a kick in the air to hit it. Enemies * Shy Guy (Goomba) * Giant Shy Guy (Giant Goomba) * Yellow Flying Chain Chomp (Sped up Fly Guy) * Big Steele Trivia * The name is most likely a pun of Easter Des's'ert * Oddly enough, this is one of the few levels that the Lakitu Cam works as normal. Category:Level Category:Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Category:Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Location Category:Desert Category:Music-Donkey Kong